


Unwind

by saeran_choi



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Just pure gay fluff, Kissing, M/M, Massages, Probably bordering between rated M and E so rated E just in case, Smut, The best headcanon to ever happen in this fandom, Tickling, Trans Male Character, Trans!Hide, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saeran_choi/pseuds/saeran_choi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day, Hide is ready to settle down for the night. Kaneki, being the loving boyfriend that he is, helps him. Or, at least, attempts to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwind

**Author's Note:**

> I took forever to write this because I'm slow, yet everything ended up being super rushed, especially in the end and I'm sorry aaaaa (Although I'm proud I got a solid 3k words down)
> 
> If there are any mistakes please tell me!! Comments and kudos are appreciated ☆☆☆
> 
> Again, this could be human only AU or not. Interpret it however, I guess

"I'm home!" Hide announces as he slips his shoes off and walks through the living room entrance. A loud thunk echoes through the house as he tosses his bag to the floor, not caring about the safety of the contents inside. He's just simply glad that his (unnecessarily long) day of work added on top of college classes is finally done with. Unfortunately, he's left a lot more than he thought he'd be. Sitting and doing nothing for hours leaves a tough strain on his back.

"Welcome home..." a groggy voice replies from the room nearby, just barely loud enough for Hide to hear. His mood lightens almost instantly at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice, and he follows it, more than ready to properly greet him and turn in for the night.

When he finds Kaneki dozing off in the middle of the of the living room couch with a blanket wrapped snugly around him, he lets out a small laugh. The television is on, playing some drama that he doubts Kaneki was actually paying any attention to.

When Hide walks over to join him, Kaneki's arms outstretch, inviting him in for a hug.

 _Cute_ , Hide thinks, as he does exactly so, seating himself beside Kaneki and joining him in the warm blanket, wrapping his arms lazily around his waist and pulling in. "You didn't have to stay up until I got home, you know." Hide grins when his sleepy boyfriend digs his face in the crook of his neck and breathes in deeply.

Kaneki pauses for a moment or two, probably a bit too sleepy to form words right away. "I wanted to see you."

His smile grows wider at that and he grips Kaneki just a little bit tighter. "Aww, miss me much?"

"Mmm. Yeah. It's okay though, it was just a little lonely...how was your day, though?"

Hide knows Kaneki didn't have classes or work that day, and envies him for that, but he decides to keep quiet, not wanting to upset him.

Besides, he's just happy to be home with him now, especially after such a tiring day.

"I had a hard time focusing in class today, which wasn't too unmanageable, but..." he sighs. "Work was pretty rough. I messed up a few times and got scolded by my manager, and there were a lot of rude customers for some reason. I mean there always is, but there were more than usual." And Hide laughs in attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

"I'm sorry about that...but you're home now, that's all that matters."

“Yeah, I’m glad I get to see you at the end of the day every day.” Arms still around Kaneki, he pulls away to place a soft kiss to his cheek, and then his lips. Kaneki gladly returns it, gently rubbing his hand up and down Hide's back, and Hide calms down a bit at the comforting gesture. He knows Kaneki usually offers consolation in the form of physical touches, and he’s always happy to accept every one of them.

After pulling away from the kiss, Hide looks into his tired eyes. They're half-lidded, and Hide thinks Kaneki might fall asleep at any moment. Kaneki stares back, giving him a gentle, sympathetic smile.

Kaneki's hand stills on the small of his back, his thumb rubbing the spot there. They simply look at each other for a few moments until Kaneki's hand moves up to his neck, and Hide feels a pressure when Kaneki pulls him down and leans back with him, resting on the arm of the couch.

Kaneki leans his face forward slowly, letting Hide meet him halfway. Their lips move together softly, lazily.

They're still kissing as Hide feels Kaneki's legs move up, thighs clenching each side of his hips. Hide doesn't mind, he always enjoys how affectionate and touchy-feely Kaneki gets when he's sleepy. Kaneki's hands touch anywhere he can, moving from Hide's face, down his neck and arms, and they both gasp in unison when they grip his hips to grind them down against his own.

Hide can't help but pull away when he releases a small laugh. "Eager, huh?"

"Hush." And Kaneki kisses him again.

"Mmm." Hide hums against his lips, smiling, He gives him one last peck before he moves away completely. "I'm tired and achy, let's go to bed. As much as I wanna make out and cuddle with you here, we'd most likely fall off. This isn't exactly the most spacious place in the world."

"But I don't want to move."

"We gotta, Kaneki. I need to change too, I've been binding for too long today. My back hurts." It's not a lie, but he uses it mostly as an excuse to persuade Kaneki into letting him fall asleep somewhere more comfortable than the livingroom couch. The thought of falling asleep right there is tempting for him as well, though he knows he’d regret it in the morning.

Kaneki groans low in slight frustration when Hide moves off of him and gets up, offering him a hand.

When Kaneki gets to his feet, he stretches his arms above his head, causing his shirt to ride up a little, exposing the skin of his lower stomach, and he lets out a yawn that's probably a lot cuter than it intended to be.

Hide snickers. "That was adorable." Kaneki flushes, and he doesn't respond, only gives him a light punch to the arm.

Affected by the contagiousness of Kaneki’s yawn, Hide lets out one of his own, and he hears Kaneki chuckle under his breath.

They naturally lead themselves to the bathroom, where they clean up and brush their teeth before bed.

As they brush their teeth, Hide feels a weight on his shoulder, and he sees that Kaneki is resting his head there, his eyes threatening to close.

“Hey, at least wait ‘til we get to the actual bed to fall asleep.”

Kaneki just makes a muffled noise in return, the toothbrush still in his mouth.

“And y’know, if you want me to stop calling you adorable, then stop doing things that are adorable.”

“Shu’p.” And Hide just chuckles softly.

Once they finish up, they head to the bedroom. They move quickly, changing from their jeans into pajama bottoms, tossing said jeans onto the floor. They can just clean it up tomorrow.

It’s a bit hot, Hide decides, and removes his shirt, just leaving his binder, which he’s more than ready to take off after his long, _long_ day.

"Can you help me real quick?"

Kaneki doesn't respond, only moves over to Hide, who lifts up his arms, allowing Kaneki to remove the material and drop it to the floor, and it’s instantly relieving.

"Ahh, thank you. That feels better." Hide says, and pecks Kaneki on the lips, but before he can pull away, Kaneki grasps the back of his neck and pulls him in for another kiss. Hide gladly complies, placing his hands on each side of Kaneki's hips.

“You just wanted me to undress you, didn’t you?” Kaneki murmurs after separating, their lips only a short distance apart.

“Hmm, I wonder?” Hide replies playfully, and kisses him again.

"Ah-h, wait." Kaneki says, separating their lips and walking backwards to sit on the bed. The backs of his knees hit the bed, and he sits down, scoots back, and spreads his legs, patting the space in front of him. "Sit here, face your back towards me."

Hide complies and moves to sit in front of him, showing his back to Kaneki.

Hide feels a pair of hands grazing down the bare skin of his back. "Wait, what are you doing?" He says, turning his head to glance at Kaneki over his shoulder.

"You said you ache, right? I wanna help." Kaneki says, and then Hide feels his hands rub into his shoulders, and _oh_ , it’s not even that much pressure, but he can already feel his muscles relieving themselves..

Hide faces forward, closes his eyes, and sighs deeply in content. “Yeah...that's nice.” And his hands move to his upper back.

Kaneki's fingers work like magic against his strained back muscles, pressing down hard in all the right spots. _Not hard enough_ , Hide thinks, as he pushes back against his hands in a silent request. His thumbs press hard on the areas just below his shoulder blades, and it feels _so good_ , almost to the point of being sensual. Almost. Hide clenches his hands into fists, and then relaxes them as he lets out another deep sigh.

"What..." he starts, breath hitching when Kaneki's hands move to his lower back and knead the soft flesh there. "What happened to sleeping...?"

"I changed my mind. We can later." And when Kaneki begins placing kisses sleepily along the back of his neck, Hide decides he doesn't mind waiting to sleep. He doesn't mind at all.

The noise Hide makes is somewhere between a moan of pleasure and a sigh of relief, resembling somewhat of a purring sound. He cranes his neck, accepting more kisses along the back of his neck, especially as they grow more fervent, and Hide’s sure they’ll leave marks, but he doesn’t care. Kaneki’s hands move more gently now, more thorough, making sure to reach every strained spot as his hands move from Hide’s shoulders and all the way down his back. When he reaches Hide’s sides, the blond yelps and jerks away, and Kaneki responds almost immediately, removing his mouth from Hide’s neck and moving his hands away, afraid that he might’ve done something wrong.

Hide turns around, grinning sheepishly. “Sorry, I’m just- it’s ticklish there…” He confesses, clutching his sides in defense.

“O-oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to-” Kaneki starts, but he’s cut off when Hide turns around and reaches forward, running his hands underneath Kaneki’s shirt, gently grazing the skin of his stomach. The expression on Kaneki’s face indicates that he enjoys the feeling, until Hide’s hands move to his _very_ sensitive sides. The brunet reacts right away, shuddering suddenly and letting out the burst of laughter that he fails to hold back. 

The laugh is contagious, the delightful sound echoing throughout the otherwise silent room, and Hide can’t help but laugh as well. His boyfriend falls onto his back, clutching the sheets with one hand, and weakly attempting to push him away with the other, but his efforts are to no avail. Hide is relentless, straddling Kaneki and tickling him until tears prick his eyes and his breath begins to come in short gasps and giggles. He pushes the hand against his shoulder, harder this time. “Wait! Wait- stop. Stop.” Hide’s hands stop moving, and he gives Kaneki a few moments to regain his composure.

Their laughter dies down comfortably, but their smiles remain. “Ticklish, aren’t you?” Hide smirks.

“I...could say the same to you, couldn’t I?” Kaneki retorts, his breathing still slightly unsteady, and Hide finds he likes the breathless quality of his voice. “How am I supposed to sleep now? I’m all stirred up because of you.”

“Guess I gotta be the one to help you relax, then.” And with that, Hide leans down to pepper his face with kisses. He kisses his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, and Kaneki laughs playfully through it, until he draws Hide in to press their lips together briefly before pulling apart. “That okay?”

“Yeah, hold on, let me-” And he sits up, propping himself up by settling one hand on Hide’s shoulder.

”Oh.” Hide mutters before Kaneki pushes on his shoulder and successfully flips them over, and before Hide can move his hands, Kaneki has them pinned above his head with one hand, while the other caresses his jawline. He moves between Hide’s legs, causing them to ride up, and Hide enjoys the new position. He enjoys it a _lot_.

Kaneki leaves a trail of gentle kisses down his jaw and neck, which grow more heated when Hide tilts his head back and releases a low moan. He continues the kisses down to his collarbone, and he releases Hide’s hands when he feels him tug against them.

“Sorry, I just wanted to…” And Kaneki lets out a soft ‘ _oh_ ’ when Hide grasps the back of his shirt and pulls him closer. “Just...keep doing that.” And Kaneki moves his head to the other side of Hide’s collarbone, sucking a mark there into the skin.

Kaneki’s hands begin to trail down again and brush over the hem of Hide’s pants and boxers, asking for permission. “...Can I?” He purrs against Hide’s skin.

Hide stops breathing for a moment. “Yeah, that’d be nice, but…” He reaches down to Kaneki’s pants as well. “I want to touch you too.”

“Y-you don’t have to, you know.” Kaneki stammers.

Hide silences him with a kiss. “Shh. Let me.”

And with that, Hide reaches underneath the waistband of his pajama pants, and when Kaneki does the same to him, they gasp in unison. Kaneki’s fingers brush over his clit, and it’s barely a touch, but Hide still jerks up into it. When Kaneki presses his fingers down hard, Hide almost forgets he’s supposed to be touching Kaneki as well. They kiss again, rough, tongues intertwining and hot breaths mingling together. Hide removes his hand from Kaneki’s pants, and pulls them down just far enough to grasp him properly. He rubs his thumb over the tip, where precum has already begun to collect, and Kaneki whines softly into his mouth, his fingers not stilling for even a second. Hide breaks away from the kiss, and Kaneki whines lightly at the loss.

“Sorry, I- I just want-” And his breath hitches when Kaneki's fingers reach a sensitive spot. "I want to see you."

The way Kaneki looks when Hide touches him is so alluring, Hide notes, the way he doesn’t try to hide his change of expression when Hide stops holding back, stroking him harder. Even the small amount of lubrication provided by his precum is enough to lessen the roughness of each of Hide's strokes, and Kaneki is thankful for that, quickening his own pace in return.

"You're so red." Hide points out.

"Whose fault is that?" Kaneki adds, and Hide grins with amusement, then sucks in a sharp breath when Kaneki brushes over his slickened entrance, coating his fingers, and moving back up to rub against his clit more deftly. The hand around Kaneki’s cock develops a better rhythm, moving in time with each movement of Kaneki’s skilled fingers.

This is what Hide wants, what he _needs_ , and he fights the urge to thrust up hard against the pressure, and instead tries to focus more on bringing Kaneki to his peak.

Hide’s hand quickens, and it’s not long before Kaneki is coming into his hand with a loud groan. He keeps moving his hand, riding Kaneki through his orgasm until he stills. However, when Kaneki’s fingers still as well, Hide spreads his legs wider, grinding up against them with a whine.

“S-sorry…” Kaneki says, breathless, still coming down from his peak. He gives an apologetic kiss to the side of Hide’s jaw, and his fingers move again, touching Hide just the way he likes, and Hide can feel the heat growing in his lower region once more.

“It’s okay, just- _ahh_ , I’m- I’m close.” Hide says, voice strained. He’s already removed his hand from Kaneki, mindful of the mess on it.

“Then come for me, Hide.” And the low, seductive quality of Kaneki’s voice is enough to send Hide over the edge, coming with a cry.

“A-hh, Kaneki, _Kaneki_ \- I-” He shakes, spasming from the force of his orgasm. When it’s finally over, Hide relaxes, his breathing slowly steadying. He leans into Kaneki to give him a quick peck, closing his eyes. However, Kaneki isn’t ready for him to end the kiss just yet, and moves back to his lips, kissing him slowly. But before the kiss can grow any more heated, Hide places his (clean) hand on Kaneki’s chest, gently persuading him away of him.

“We should clean up.” He suggests, and Kaneki nods, climbing off of him and grabbing a few tissues off the nightstand to clean their hands off with and, well, themselves. Once they’re done, Hide gets up, grabs his previously discarded shirt, and puts it back on. He makes sure to turn off the lights before he gets into bed.

When he returns to the bed, Kaneki has already tucked himself in, and opens the blanket for Hide to join him. A giggle leaves Hide’s mouth, and he gets under the blanket, embracing Kaneki. "So _warm_." He snuggles in close, face pressed into Kaneki’s chest and legs entangling with his. “I would ask for round two, but I'm too worn out. I don't think I could if I wanted to."

“Let’s just sleep for now, tomorrow’s our day off. We can have more _fun_ then.” And the way Kaneki enunciates ‘fun’ insinuates that they’re definitely going to have _lots_ of fun. “No more tickling though.”

“Aww, but you’re so fun to tease.” Hide jokes, and Kaneki gives him a hum of disapproval.

“Alright, alright, I won’t.”

“Good. Now come up here.” Hide does, with a questioning hum, and Kaneki kisses him tenderly. Hide accepts it, sighing through his nose. “...I wanted a goodnight kiss is all.”

“You’re so cute,” Hide curls up into him once more. “And you always treat me so well. How do you make me love you so much?”

"I can say the same thing to you, you know." And Hide mumbles a low ' _aww_ ' when Kaneki nuzzles into the top of his head. "So tired. 'm gonna pass out. Like right now."

"Mmm, that's okay." Hide replies, and he can feel his eyelids growing heavier by the second. He slips his eyes closed and lets out a blissful sigh. The last thought on his mind before he's lulled to sleep is how he could not possibly love this boy any more than he already does.


End file.
